


Late night swim

by Void_Assassin



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Assassin/pseuds/Void_Assassin
Summary: Sousuke is intimidated by Haru.(Non beta'd so apologies for any mistakes)Comments appreciated
Relationships: Haruka Nanase & Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Kudos: 28





	Late night swim

I ship this so hard... but lets be honest, you can ship everyone in free so hard.  
So this fic is set after the eternal summer special where Haru and Sousuke are on a first name basis. That scene made me hype.  
\---------

It was getting late. Sousuke was on his way to the pool. He had been given lock up duty by the 'oh so strict' Captain. The night air was cold and if it wasn't for Rin's victory at rock, paper, scissors, he would be tucked away in his warm bed. Not realising that the weather was getting colder, he had walked out in his t-shirt and joggers. Sousuke sighed to himself and walked briskly to the swimming building. As he walked past the windows overlooking the pool he could see someone swimming lengths. Probably Nitori practising, he thought. He decided to check the rest of the building first before letting the kid know it was time to go back. 

Returning to the pool room he called out "Time to go back. I need to lock up." Just as he was about to sit on the bench, to his surprise he noticed that there was an iwatobi jacket on it. He quickly looked back at the pool to find none other than Haruka Nanase emerging from the water. Haru pulled off his cap and goggles and did his trade mark hair flip. Yeah he has nice hair Sosuke thought, but does this guy think he's in a TV ad or something? Haru looked over at Sousuke with those deep blue eyes, expressionless. "What are you doing here Haru?" "Rin said I could use the pool till someone comes to lock up, It's too cold to swim in our one" Ugh. so that was why Rin was so persistent on getting him to lock up. For the past few weeks Rin had been going on about how he thinks the two of them should get to know each other and some shit about Haru liking Sousuke more than he lets on. "Ok. well I've come to lock up."

Haru stood up. The water sliding off his skin slowly releasing it's grip on to his body. Sousuke watched as a few droplets of water trickled down his well defined abs. He wasn't going to lie, Haru was a good looking guy but why was he suddenly feeling self conscious about looking at his exposed body. It wasn't like he hadn't seen well built guys before, hell it was part and parcel of being in a swim team. Just as Sousuke was about to look away Haru began climbing out the pool. Sousuke couldn't help but watch as the water slid down his stomach and trailed down the prominent v and... wait what?! where were his swimming shorts?! why is he naked!? He watched as a single drop of water trickled down his shaft and hung at the head. "Ahem" Haru coughed lightly.  
Sousuke snapped his head up teal eyes meeting deep blue as he felt his ears and cheeks warming up. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in.  
" care to explain" he gestured to Haru's body trying to sound unfazed. Though Haru noticed the slight strain in his voice and pink on his cheeks."I didn't have my swimming shorts with me and no one was here so I just got in." He said voice void of emotion. Haru began to walk straight towards him and he felt his heart beat speed up. Sousuke took a step back colliding with the bench and ended up sitting on it. Haru simply walked straight up to his stuff and got a towel out and began drying himself. 'Forgot my shorts' yeah right Sousuke thought. What just happened? He stood up quietly trying to process his emotions while looking at Haru's back.

Haru spoke "I didn't know naked men fazed you Sousuke" You could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I um.. th-they don't. Ahem. I'm not fazed. Just surprised. Not fazed." It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Haru. "Good so I can get rid of this." Haru said as he began unwrapping the towel moving it down slowly exposing his ass. Is he trying to tease me? Sousuke wondered even more confused. "um sure do what you want I don't care... just hurry up" He said still embarrassed at how worked up he was getting over Haru's body. Haru flung the towel over his shoulder and without turning around said "I believe your joggers say otherwise" Sousuke looked down and cringed... The bulge in his joggers would have been almost unnoticeable had he been in a different circumstance. He wasn't fully erect and at this point he was more confused than aroused.  
Haru turned around once again and began walking up to Sousuke. He looked straight in to his teal eyes and stopped a few inches away from him. "I could help you with that" Haru spoke softly. He put a cold hand on Sousuke's stomach just above his bulge causing him to shiver. 

"H-Haru? what are you doing?" his voice sounding slightly panicked. Haru sighed but said nothing. He took the towel off his shoulder and put it on the floor. then without breaking eye contact with Sousuke, he slowly dropped to his knees. Haru placed his small hands on either side of Sousuke's joggers. Finally he spoke "I said, i can help you with that" He was completely composed as though he had just stated he was going to swim. Sousuke was now feeling slightly shaky as he looked down at Haru's naked wet body. He had all but given up on trying to hide his erection and he was now almost fully hard. He was still unsure as to whether it was the fact that he could feel his warm breath through his joggers or that it was Haru himself who was doing this to him. 

Haru began to pull Sousuke's joggers and boxers down still looking in to the larger teens eyes. Sousuke's shuddered as the warmth of Haru's breath washed over his erection. Haru dragged his gaze down Sousuke's body taking in his broad shoulders and strong arms. He let his eyes trace over the lines of his abs down to the v of his crotch and all the way to the tip of his thick cock which was now fully hard. Haru hummed to himself. He looked back up to those beautiful teal eyes as he flicked his tongue over the tip. Sousuke, trying hard not to make any sounds, shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. "hold on to my shoulders, Sousuke" He barely heard Haru over the sound of his thumping heart. He did as he was told firmly gripping on to Haru. He felt Haru's soft lips around the tip again, he wanted to thrust in to his warm mouth and it took all his will power to stop himself. Haru began swirling his tongue around the head sucking it lightly, never taking his eyes off Sousuke's blushing face. He slowly took more of Sousuke in to his mouth sliding his tongue along the underside of his shaft. He could feel it twitching in his mouth so he sucked on it a little harder. 

Sousuke couldn't hold back any longer. He groaned and grabbed hold of Haru's wet hair. He thrust his hips forward in a frantic attempt to engulf his cock in Haru's hot, wet mouth. Haru taken by surprise, gagged as Sousuke's cock hit the back of his throat. He quickly regained his composure and continued to suck and lick it. Tasting the salty, bitter precum in his mouth, he moaned sending vibrations up Sousuke's length. "ahh, Haru... I can't ahh..." Sousuke groaned loudly gripping his hair hard. Haru slowly moved his mouth away, he looked up face flushed, lips parted and panting. "you do realise, Sousuke. This is a public place. Anyone walking by can hear you moaning." Sousuke only just realised that they were still by the pool side. "It's a bit late for that don't you think" He grunted as he placed his cock on Haru's lips again. Haru smirked and took in the full length, his nose brushing against Sousuke's pubic hair. Breathing through his nose, Haru swallowed around Sousuke and began bobbing his head up and down his length. "ahh...faster...Haru" He moved faster. Hearing Sousuke say his name made his own hard length twitch between his thighs. He could feel it throbbing and knew that if Sousuke kept up with his loud moans he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer either.

Sousuke felt the pleasure increase with every thrust. He went harder and faster no longer caring whether Haru was gagging or not. Haru could feel Sousuke's grip in his hair tighten, he could tell he was close. Haru looked deep in to those teal orbs. Taking the shaft in half way, he slowly moved back grazing his teeth lightly along the length. The sudden stimulation was too much for Sousuke. He quickly pulled out of Haru's mouth and came all over his face. Haru didn't break eye contact as Sousuke shakily sunk to his knees panting hard. He licked the cum off his own lips and wiped the sticky mess off his cheeks with his fingers and sucked them. Sousuke had no idea what to say so he just carried on drowning in Haru's ocean blue gaze. 

Haru leaned forward and kissed Sousuke on the lips. It was only a small peck but Sousuke felt himself blushing all over again. Fuck it he thought placing a large hand tenderly on Haru's cheek. He brought his lips to Haru's and kissed them softly. He noticed that his muscular thigh was between the smaller teens leg so he brought it up rubbing it on Haru's dripping cock. Haru gasped allowing Sousuke to slide his tongue in to his open mouth. Sousuke could still taste himself on Haru's tongue as they fought for dominance over the kiss. He brought his large arms around Haru and placed a hand at the back of his head allowing him to deepen the kiss. Haru pulled back for air, eyes half lidded and glistening with want. His knees gave way after sitting on the tiles for so long, ending up with him straddling Sousuke's thigh. He began shamelessly grinding on it moaning shakily. Sousuke placed a large hand over Haru's chest feeling his quickening heartbeat. He stroked his thumb over Haru's nipple teasing it. He brought he face down and started kissing and sucking on it. He felt small hands in his hair desperately trying to push him away. " Sou..ahh, No... ahh st- stop" Haru was close and he could tell Sousuke was trying to tease him. He was grinding as fast and as hard as he could but he needed more. 

"Please Sousuke. I need.." He panted out. "hmm what is it you need Haru?" Sousuke smirked against his nipple licking it playfully. Without hesitation Haru replied " i need to cum, ahh damn it ahhh... please" He was breathing hard and was making more noise than Sousuke had ever heard him before. Picking him up off the floor Sousuke grabbed the towel and scrunched it up in to a makeshift pillow. He place Haru on to the floor and crawled between his legs, kissing up his thighs. He gripped Haru's length with one hand and used the other to hold his thigh. He placed a kiss on the tip that was already leaking and swollen. He stroked the shaft slowly but quickly sped up as he felt Haru's small hands grasping at his hair tightly. He let go and took the whole length in to his mouth sucking hard. Haru raised his hips trying to get deeper in to Sousuke's mouth. He was so close and Sousuke could tell. Still sucking he slid one of his hands up Haru's slender but toned body up to his nipple. He rolled the nub between his fingers. This was enough to throw Haru over the edge. Haru arched his back shuddering. Sousuke didn't move. Instead he stayed there and sucked harder swallowing the cum from Haru's cock. He didn't really like the the taste but the look of complete shock on Haru's face made it worth it. 

Sousuke lay his head on Haru's stomach. Haru was still panting hard. Neither of the teens said anything. Haru began to sit up, he pulled Sousuke up and kissed him hard on the lips. "You ok?" he whispered looking deep in to his sparkling teal eyes. Sousuke smiled "Something like that" He wrapped his strong arms around Haru. They sat there for a bit staring up at the sky through the glass ceiling. Haru shivered "I should get going" He walked over to his clothes and started putting them on. Sousuke did the same. They walked out still unsure of what to say to each other. "Yamazaki..."  
"Tch are you seriously going to start calling me that after what we just did" Sousuke sounded slightly annoyed.  
"Right. Um Sousuke... do you um want to hang out for lunch tomorrow?"   
"You know you could just say 'will you go out with me?' and be normal for once. But yeah I'd like to go out with you. Maybe nextime we'll eat some proper food" Sousuke said with a grin on his face. "Well no one said you had to swallow" Haru remarked blushing again. 


End file.
